Thermal oxidizers have blocks (e.g., refractory elements) with a refractory material to exchange heat between the blocks and a gaseous or liquid flow. Typically, thermal efficiency and plug resistance are issues with the blocks.
To clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers are enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.